


To Find Where I Belong

by Strvn4attntn



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Cheesy, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Misunderstandings, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 16:34:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13170852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strvn4attntn/pseuds/Strvn4attntn
Summary: Andrew is on a mission to join his brother in Olympus. Neil is forever trapped with his father in Hades. Maybe they can help each other out.It's a Hercules!AU bear with me.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so go easy on me. I have no idea how long this will be, but I'm inspired so I think they'll come one after another. If you find any problems feel free to message me. If you like it please leave comments and kudos. I crave validation.

Prologue  
Mostly it was caused by the fact Hera was a bitch. Zeus had never been able to keep it in his skirt, and if she couldn't deal with that she had all the power to leave him. Instead she took it out on the kids. Like any mature goddess would. Obviously. Which was why when a little drug addict mortal got pregnant with Zeus's twins she lost her shit.

Sending them on a death mission was not good enough for her this time. Hera wanted all of them to truly suffer. Except then she saw the two beautiful, golden boys laying in the hospital. Hera was a bitch, but she was a vain bitch and she wanted beautiful babies. So she took one to make immortal and live with her on a mountain while the other was left to live on Earth. Both trapped in different kinds of misery.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew makes a deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is obviously different from the movie because Andrew cannot be in character even slightly and be like Hercules, and i'm trying to get all the characters in. It will work you'll see. I am so sorry this is so bad my writing usually gets better the longer I go. Please comment and leave kudos. I am open to suggestions.

Andrew Doe was pretty damn sure that if gods existed they had written him off. Which was honestly fine because he had sure a Hades decided they were worthless a long time ago. Around the time he had cried no to anyone who would listen and discovered no body was. So, if there were no gods willing to help me he figured he would need to help himself. Which was the best way to explain why he was arm wrestling a man who was at least four times weaker than himself. 

Andrew was pretty sure he was supposed to want to use his powers for good or some shit, but honestly he was just trying to get by and bringing home money helped people want to keep him around a little longer. He had not lived anywhere long term since Cassiopeia had thrown him into the streets for blackening her “perfect” son’s good name. The various hostels he had stayed at preferred compensation, and the numerous jail cells he was locked in required bail. It was not the perfect life he had dreamed of before he learned what the world truly was, but it was way fucking better than the life he had before.

“He’s a fucking cheater!” the huge man growled as he screeched his chair away from the table.

“He’s half your size, baby,” the poor woman who seemed to be married to the asshole murmured soothingly. 

“You lost fairly,” Andrew stated with no emotion, “You pay up.”

The moron didn’t seem to like that. “Listen here you puny little shit.” The oaf began weakly.  
“Redundant,” Andrew sighed.

“What did you just say fucker?” the man paused. Andrew would have bet even more money that the idiot just had no idea what redundant meant.

“Once you say puny there’s no need to say little. They mean the same thing. Give me my money.” Andrew really had less than no time for this bullshit and he didn’t care enough to be angry about terrible insults he had heard before. 

The woman handed Andrew his money before her husband could escalate the fight, and Andrew would have felt sorry for her if he had the ability to care. Or the desire to care. He rolled his eyes as the poor moron sputtered, then he calmly walked out of the bar and into the back of yet another huge idiot. It was his lucky day. Wasn’t it always?

“Are you Andrew Doe?” the man had an Omega sign neatly etched into his left cheek.

“No.”

The man looked so confused for a moment that Andrew was almost amused. He walked away easily from the marked man hoping he would go away. “Hey! Wait! I know you are Andrew!” Fabulous. Loud and stupid.

“Congratulations.” Andrew threw over his shoulder as he picked up his pace a bit. He was not at all in the mood to deal with questioning morons.

Omega face huffed the biggest, brattiest sigh he had ever heard as he put on the speed and intercepted Andrew’s path. “Stop wait! I need your help.”

“I have never helped anyone in my life and I sure as fuck am not starting with you. Move.”

“No.” It was less fun when the idiot said no to him. “You’re the only one who can help me become a hero and join the gods.”

“Why would I be able to do that?” Andrew would admit to being slightly curious about why this man thought he would be able to make anyone a hero. He had certainly never done anything heroic before.

“Just come with me. I can make you powerful, I can give you a purpose and something to fight for, but you need to protect me and help me.” Hmmm. Andrew very seriously doubted any of that was true. The too tall man with the stupid tattoo would not be able to make him want something. No one ever had made him want something. Cassiopeia had come close, but she had failed him before he had lost himself completely. On the other hand, this was a deal. A promise. Andrew understood deals and he understood that going with this man would be more exciting than beating normal people at strength competitions. 

“Fine. Lead the way.” 

The man looked surprised at the quick switch. “I’m Kevin.” the idiot who apparently had a name announced. Andrew had already spoken more than he ever really wanted so he just stared calmly at the Kevin. Stupid tattoo seemed to get the hint reasonably fast so he just spun on his heel and led Andrew to a horse with fucking wings. He was pretty sure he was supposed to be surprised, but he would have happily cut off his ear before showing emotion to this pushy stranger that he was now in charge of. He became more concerned when he realized the horse was supposed to fly with him on it’s back. In the air. Above the ground. That was not even kind of okay with Andrew.

“No. We are walking.”

Kevin rolled his eyes and gave the hugely dramatic sigh again. “This is the fastest way to the Wymack’s house.”

“Wymack the hero trainer?” Andrew checked. Everyone in the town knew that a failed hero trainer lived in the hills with the nymphs. 

“Yes. He is going to teach us how to use our talents.” 

“Talents.”

“From our parents. Obviously,” Andrew was pretty sure he was going to kill this tall, pretentious man some day. “Like your strength from Zeus and my power from Aries.”

“Aries?”

“My father.” Kevin explained with complete certainty. 

“Hold on. Aries is your father? Big war god in the sky? Does he read you bedtime stories?”

“Fuck you.” Kevin growled as he climbed onto the horse. “Your father is Zeus.”

Andrew really did not have enough information to argue with that. “I will meet you at Wymack’s. I need to get some things and I am not getting on that beast.” Kevin looked like he wanted to argue but a glare from Andrew just made him sigh and fly off. 

He watched what he supposed was a Pegasus disappear over the hills before walking toward to hotel he was staying at. He was not going anywhere without his knives.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr- @halleythegreat


End file.
